


The Unity Ball

by kayxpc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Eighth year drarry goes to a ball (again).





	The Unity Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a fic (also called the unity ball) that I wrote a looong time ago. I cringe when I think about my old work because I’d like to think I’ve improved my writing so I rewrote!!

“I just don’t feel right about this,” Harry confided to Ron as they walked to meet Hermione and Ginny in Hogsmeade. The last grips of winter were still coating the pathway with snow and the windchill was biting at their exposed cheeks.

It had been a little less than a year since the battle of Hogwarts. Not even a year since they’d lost so many people.

(Headmistress) McGonagall announced the Unity Ball a few days previous and since it had been the only thing he’d heard of in the hallways, corridors and the common room. Hermione and Ginny were, as usual, an unstoppable force when the topic came up.

“I know mate,” Ron began, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “...but Remus and Fred, Tonks... they’d all want us to try and heal. To have fun, y’know?”

Harry hardly even remembered what having fun or being happy felt like. He still had terrible nightmares and being around Ron and Hermione didn’t help as much as he thought it would. He felt like he was trying to mend a bone that hadn’t been set straight and he didn’t know how to fix it. Maybe the ball could help. Harry nodded and gave a weak smile as they walked towards the girls.

—

“C’mon, just a peek!” Ron pleaded from the opposite side of the curtain. Hermione was fussing with the buttons of her dress.

“No, it’s bad luck!”

Ginny laughed into Harry’s shoulder. She’d come out to the common area and modeled the different options she was considering for him. He told her she looked beautiful in anything – which was true – but also because he had not the slightest inclination to fashion.

The proximity made him remember kissing her; it felt like a lifetime ago. He had enjoyed it, but the thought of going further even then hadn’t been all that exciting. He loved her; he loved her will and her smile and her legs, but he wasn’t in love with her. He loved her for understanding that.

“It’s not like it’s our wedding day ‘Mione!”

Hermione had just emerged from behind the curtain with her dress under a cloaking spell and he jumper back on. She flushed bright red. Ron shot a scathing look over his shoulder at them for laughing, but he was blushing too.

—

After many, _many_ corrections, touch-ups and what-have-you’s, the group headed down to the great hall.

“She looks amazing doesn’t she?” Ron leaned over to say to Harry, casting his gaze over Hermione. She chose a velvety red dress with long, laced sleeves and a delicate loop around her middle finger. It was timeless, and so was she.

“Of course she does,” Harry agreed. He turned to Ginny, her arm hooked around his. “You look stunning as well, if it isn’t obvious.”

She laughed, her elegant neckline tipped back to the high ceiling. Her dress was short and black with silver hoop earrings. Her fiery hair was teased into a high ponytail. She looked like she could seduce a man and then rip him throat to groin in the same amount of time.

“Thank you,” she kissed his cheek.  
  
They entered the glittering Great Hall and took in the enchanted flurries floating down, the sparkling goblets and dancing students. There were no house colors seen anywhere and everyone was mingling. For the most part. The pounding beats of music would hopefully ward off uncomfortable conversations Harry would rather have not had.

He was going to have fun tonight. For Remus. For Tonks. For his mum and dad.

For himself.

They all drifted, Harry went to grab a drink and caught his eye on Parvati and Lavender Brown kissing. Well... that was new. Or perhaps it wasn’t. He didn’t hold any records for noticing other people’s feelings.

Case in point, he watched Dean and Seamus slow dance for a bit. They seemed happy and that made him feel better. He watched Ron and Hermione cycle through slow dancing and thrashing around and doing multiple dips for the sole purpose of kissing one another.

That made him happy.

What he couldn’t understand was why Draco Malfoy was escorting Pansy Parkinson in a muggle suit. He didn’t understand it back in sixth year either. His family was all pureblood-supremacy and yet he never wore proper wizard’s dress robes. He couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t stand anything about him.

Malfoy had always made him rash and tonight was no different when Harry hurried out of the Hall after him. He watched Malfoy across the room whispering to Zabini and then taking long strides with his abnormally long legs out of the crowd.

He tried to stop himself. Malfoy wasn’t his concern, he probably wasn’t even doing anything bad, Malfoy wasn’t _bad—_ Merlin he felt drunk. He nearly ran down the corridor trying to find him, palms clammy and mind racing. He passed another turn and heard footsteps behind him.

“What do you want?” Malfoy demanded before he could even turn around to properly face him. The ice in his voice made Harry jump.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, embarrassingly out of breath. Malfoy was smirking at him, but it was all malice.

“I don’t think that’s any of your damn business is it, Potter?” He spat, face twisting into a trademark sneer.

Harry knew - logically - that it _wasn’t_ any of his damn business. But Malfoy had never made him logical.

“I’m making it my business!” He said indignantly. He stepped forward challengingly but Malfoy only stepped back, leaning against the wall with his arms folded easily.

“You sure do think highly of yourself, don’t you Scarhead?” He tutted infuriatingly. “Well, I think I’ll be going back now.”

He turned to go but Harry caught his shoulder and pushed him backward. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he knew Malfoy couldn’t leave.

Suddenly, his wrist was crushed in Malfoy’s grasp and he was spun until his back was against the wall and Malfoy was in his face.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” He whispered. Harry felt like someone smashed his head with a brick and his eyes were watering pathetically. Malfoy had definitely learned how to defend himself after the war.

“Or what?” He growled, wanting to wipe his eyes but still being held by Malfoy. He pushed him away hard with his free hand and the other stumbled a moment before punching him in the jaw.

 _Oh_ , Harry thought. This was what had been missing. This... _thing_ with Malfoy.

His magic thrummed at his fingertips as he dragged them across his face, coming away stained red. He knew he could hex the other boy if he really wanted to, but he had the urge to get his hands dirty. He grabbed Malfoy by the shoulders and threw him into the wall, sliding his hand up around his throat to hold him there. He could feel his pulse pounding against his palm, his neck soft and supple, so vulnerable.

Before Harry knew what he was going to do, he was kissing him.

Malfoy made an aborted noise, and dug his fingertips into his shoulders. Harry pulled back to better the angle and Malfoy’s mouth chased his.

The kiss was forceful. It was unlike anything Harry had ever felt. Malfoy’s tongue was slick and warm and moved quite well with his own. He didn’t really know what he was doing but Malfoy didn’t seem to either. All he knew was that it felt spectacular. Malfoy’s hands were in his hair, pulling him in deeper and his teeth were scraping over Harry’s lip.

“I hate–“ Malfoy began, panting when Harry pressed a knee between his legs. “I fucking _hate_ you.”

“I know,” Harry panted back, desperate and uncaring. He needed to feel good and Malfoy’s hard cock against him definitely didn’t feel bad.

Malfoy balled his dress shirt in his fist and pulled him through a hidden staircase that went straight to the dungeons. Harry was too busy trying to figure out which mix of tongue and teeth on his neck made Malfoy moan the loudest. He’d almost figured it out when he was pushed through the door and onto the bed.

“Clothes, clothes off now.” He demanded, already half naked and showing off too much skin for him to breathe properly. In the end he huffed impatiently and tore at Harry’s trousers to get him undressed.

When they were both bare, Malfoy stepped back a bit and his eyes flicked over him in an uneasy sort of way. Harry sensed that he wasn’t supposed to see him looking so vulnerable but he did anyway.

“Fuck,” Malfoy breathed, his face and neck flushing even more.

“Yeah,” Harry said breathlessly, taking in his own eyeful of the boy opposite him. He was pale, lithe and his cock was flushed pink, straining up to his navel and wet at the tip. Harry’s mouth watered at the sight of him. “Come over here, Malfoy.”

Just like that, they were kissing in a step. Malfoy moved between Harry’s legs and Harry hadn’t even thought twice about it. He wanted it; Malfoy’s erection was sliding in place with his own and nothing else really mattered. He drug his fingernails down the other’s back and felt him sigh into his mouth.

The kissing was intimate compared to how fast things were going. Malfoy’s hips were rocking down onto his and it was dry but the friction made them both hungrier for it. Harry squeezed Malfoy’s arse and thrust up against him.

“Potter–“ Malfoy gasped into his mouth. He tore out of the kiss like that was the only safe way and spoke to Harry’s cheek instead. “Have you ever...?”

“No,” Harry said, surprised he wasn’t embarrassed, especially around someone so prone to making fun of him. He felt... connected to the other in some way. Like they were in an equal state and it was safe to be honest.

“Fuck,” Malfoy dropped his mouth down to Harry’s chest and began leaving wet kisses. Harry wound his hands into silky blonde strands and distantly remembered imagining what that hair would feel like. Malfoy latched onto a nipple and sucked hotly, nipping and licking and then leaving it out in the cold. It made Harry’s back _arch_. “Fuck me either.”

He wrapped his hands around Harry’s back, palms splayed against him as he kissed down his torso. He trailed his kisses back up to Harry’s face and reached between the mattress and the headboard for lube.

“You want–“

“Yes,” Harry cut in. “Yes, yes.”

Malfoy grinned wickedly and Harry felt his stomach lurch at the gorgeous sight of him. Merlin he was _gorgeous—_ how had Harry never noticed?

Malfoy spilled too much lube over his fingers and the sheets but he was trembling too hard to do much about it. He settled between his legs and Harry hooked his arms behind his knees. He didn’t waste time because he thought he might lose his nerve and he really, really wanted this.

“Okay?” Malfoy asked when he managed to work two fingers inside. Harry was tight, tighter than he had been the first time he’d done this to himself. The thought of being the first - if only his fingers - made him shiver.

Harry took a shuddering breath and nodded as the digits pumped in and out. He got distracted from the burn by Malfoy’s mouth on his cock. His attention diverted to the hot, wet heat of his mouth and forgot about being stretched open until he was ready.

“Fuck,” Harry moaned, hips writhing when Malfoy sucked at the head. He pulled off and smirked up at him. He looked devilishly handsome, though Harry would never say so. He hauled him up and kissed him roughly.

“C’mon Malfoy,” Harry challenged, nipping his bottom lip. The older boy groaned and nodded, lining his cock to his entrance. The first few seconds made left the word _stop_ on the tip of Harry’s tongue but he dug his fingertips into Malfoy’s biceps and took gulping breaths to work through it.

“Oh,” Malfoy sighed, his face relaxing when the head passed Harry’s rim and began easing inside. “Are you alright?”

Harry felt irrationally angry. “Why do you _care?_ ”

Malfoy stopped moving. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Since when?” He demanded, canting his hips up to signal that Malfoy could move. It didn’t hurt as bad now. If he let himself think about Malfoy’s cock inside of him he’d probably lose it right there.

“I’ve never – Merlin you fucking _dimwit_ – I’ve never wanted to actually hurt you.”

“Draco,” Harry breathed, arching up into him.

“What!” Malfoy snapped, distracted.

“Merlin, fuck, _your cock_.”

Malfoy hadn’t realized he’d kept pushing inside and now seemed to be pressed against something that was making Harry make _that_ face and he wanted it to keep happening.

“Like that?” Malfoy asked, pressing his hips against Harry’s arse. Harry made a choked noise and nodded. He leant down and kissed him, filthy and slow as he pulled back and thrust inside again. The tightness around his cock made him dizzy and every time he pulled out he immediately wanted back inside.

Harry was flushed, his bronze skin a darker shade when pinked, and moaning. Malfoy knew how beautiful he was, but fuck, this was too much. To have him spread out and wanting, to have him wanting _Draco_. It felt like a dream.

Harry had never felt so good in his life. He felt like he was setting the bone and healing it at the same time. Right, _this was right._ He clung to Malfoy as he was filled over and over, his only thought being pleasure.

Malfoy trailed his hand down between them and grabbed Harry’s cock.

“Oh, Draco.”

Malfoy slowed his thrusts and ground in deeper, lighting up that spot and making Harry squeeze his eyes closed and his mouth drop open.

“Like that?” Malfoy gasped, hips stuttering and his mouth quirked into a smile. He felt wild.

“ _Draco,_ ” Harry said again, like a prayer from his perfect mouth. Draco came.

The endless whiting out of his vision seemed to blink back into his face pressed into Harry’s collarbone as he gasped for breath. His cock was pulsing in his hand though he’d barely touched him, the feeling of Malfoy coming inside of him pushed him over the edge. He was shaking.

They laid together, sweaty and intimate for a long time. What felt like a long time, to both of them. Malfoy pulled out gingerly and murmured a spell after he grabbed his wand that made the soreness in Harry’s body fade and cleaned them both up a bit. Then he moved behind him and wrapped his arm around Harry’s middle. The emerald sheets and blankets were suddenly covering them at the lighting was dimmed from drawn curtains.

“What are you–“

“Shut up, Potter.” Malfoy said softly. He kissed his shoulder and snuggled behind him. He was very comfortable, his body warm and soft and the cleansing charm smelled of apples. Harry’s body felt relaxed and he was content to stay there, pressed to Malfoy. He was drifting to sleep in his arms before he thought to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay if you’ve read the old unity ball tell me if this one was better or if you like this one etc etc etc. Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
